Just An Evening At The Daily Planet
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: While working late at the Daily Planet Clark comes upon his co-worker Lois asleep at her desk. Clark and Lois fluff!


Clark walked through the dimly lit halls of the Daily Planet placing a file into his messenger bag. It had been a long day, there was some metahuman trafficking over in Opal City that he and the League had to take care of so once he got back he had to quickly get his articles done after hours. It was late in the evening and even he was extremely tired from being up this late.

He slung his blazer over his shoulder as the air conditioning powered off while making his way to the main offices. Taking a large yawn he made his way to his desk to collect a few more files, he was just another 20 something year old despite his superpowers, so organisation wasn't his strong suit. After collecting his things and putting them in his bag he turned to the desk behind him to find Lois Lane asleep at her computer.

He couldn't believe the sight, the same woman who hounds himself and Jimmy for being lazy and is an all round bitch to him, going so far as to not even call him by his name just "Smallville" was snoozing. His smirk turned into a full smile once he noticed that there were endless lines of _q_ throughout her document. Clark stared at the raven haired woman in front of him in her white dress shirt and grey skirt, admiring the view. He quickly got the creepy thoughts out of his head and placed his bag and blazer on his chair behind him.

Slowly he moved her off of the keyboard rousing her from her slumber. Lois rubbed her eyes and gave a light yawn but upon realising where she was she quickly regained her composure and turned to Clark with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Smallville what are you doing here this late?" She asked condescendingly.

"Well Ms Lane I had some articles to finish since I was out all day, so I guess I'll ask you the same. Why is the great Lois Lane sleeping at her desk at 11:30?" Clark replied but not before letting out a large sigh due to her tone.

"Nothing just writing a story about..."

"Oliver crap tone of q's" Clark said peering over to her computer. "Seems a little below your pay grade?"

"Well one of my stories ended up with a dead end and Perry having to bail me out of jail so as punishment I have to write the gossip column."

"So what did the billionaire do this time?"

"Well nothing actually, you see how his girlfriend is the Black Canary." She said deleting the extra letters, causing Clark to nod. "Well basically it's about how he's pretty much whipped."

Clark burst out in laughter not only because his uptight co-worker is writing such a piece but also because he's had the displeasure of walking in on them in the Watchtower. The surprising accuracy of the story had astounded him.

"Shut up it's not that funny!" Lois exclaimed lightly hitting him on the arm.

"When's the deadline?"

"Any time by the end of the week it's not very time sensitive."

"Well how about you go home and get some sleep Ms Lane? I think you need it." He said noticing the expression on her face.

"You know what I think you're right." She said while yawning again.

The two of them walked out of the office and then took the elevator down to the ground floor. Clark repeatedly having to keep Lois on track, despite that there was a sense of awkwardness filling the air as they weren't speaking to each other.

At the ground floor they made their way to the busy streets of Metropolis even at this time the city wasn't sleeping.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ms Lane." Clark said turning to leave.

"Wait don't you live in the same apartment building as me, why don't you get the Subway?" Lois asked unintentionally catching Clark just as he was going to change into Superman and fly home.

"Yeah Ms Lane I um..." Clark stammered but just as he was coming up with a decent excuse a man in a black hoodie ran past Lois stealing her purse out of her tired hands and rushed into a nearby alleyway.

"Oh God damn it you're kidding me?!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark didn't bother to think like he normally would, heck she was half asleep anyways. He dumped his bag and blazer and chased after him at a relatively human speed but once he left Lois' sight he sped up to the thief. He found him looking through the purse with his bag against the alley wall.

"I don't think that belongs to you sir" Clark said to him.

"Move along boy scout."

"No I want my friend's purse back!" Clark commanded.

The thug then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Clark.

"Last chance geek charming." The thug responded but Clark didn't move a muscle.

The thug then proceeded to pull the trigger but Clark used his super speed to punch him out taking the purse back.

He made his way to Lois who was calling 911 but hung up as soon as she saw Clark with the purse.

"Wow never knew you had an inner hero in you there Smallville." Lois said as Clark handed back her purse. "Thanks" She said causing Clark to smile.

"So subway huh." Clark said interrupting the sweet mood. Lois rolled her eyes but returned the smile. The two then made their way to the subway.

While the two mainly discussed their articles during the journey, Lois did tell him about her interview with Superman that she had when he first showed up in Metropolis. While it was an alien experience for Clark riding the train it felt good to slow down for once, funnily enough it was with the most energetic person he knew.

Once they got to the apartment complex the two took the elevator to their floor and stood in the hallway by their doors.

"You even live across the hall from me, how do you get to work without the subway? Don't tell me you actually sit through the traffic in this city?" Lois said ironically while leaning her back against her door.

"I usually get a lift but you know what I think I'll start taking the subway more often Ms Lane" Clark replied which made Lois smirk as she unlocked her door.

"Hey um Smallville you can call me Lois, _Ms Lane_ just sounds weird at this point."

"Very well. Um goodnight Lois." Clark said happily.

"Goodnight Clark." She said walking in and shutting the door.

Clark opened his own door but once inside he just realised, she called him by his name.


End file.
